Dl Concequences
by mandm-tv.com
Summary: on going progress by m and m members and dl members dl angust, pregnancy, marraige strong language in the middle


Written by alot of people ongoing process though

As Lindsay stood in her Dad's kitchen pouring out OJ she heard the letterbox clap, she went to collect the mail, bills, bills and a pink envelope addressed to a Miss Monroe curious, Lindsay decided to go and take a look at her backdoor. As she approached she noticed something that wasn't there before, a box with a rose on top, she opened the box when she opened the box it has a cuddly teddy bear and a letter from Danny which read: **_Montana, I know you said you see me soon but I couldn't help writing this note to tell you how I feel. You know how I am with words so I'll just show you. Open the small red box with a silver ribbon telling what to do next. Keep searching, Danny_**

Lindsay smiled and found the box and she opened the box to discover another note **_go to the cowshed_** upon arrival at the cowshed she saw a silver box again that looks exactly like the first one she open it and the note says **_Go to your TV _**she went to her TV and near her TV was a video with her name on, which she put into the machine and waited until a familiar face came on screen **_Hey Montana, by the looks of things I see you're doing an awesome job. The next place I want you're 'Beautiful' face and eyes to go is the den! _**Then the screen went black The den, her childhood home, was still filled with her dolls. How could Danny know about this? She hadn't told him about it, she continued looking round the room until she noticed cupboard door open Lindsay peered into the cupboard door, she found one of her favourite dolls she loved as a children holding another red rose and another note saying **_Go to your laptop and check your emails_** She walked over to her trusty laptop and clicked on her inbox folder. What she saw made her heart skip a beat **_meet me under the town hall clock at midnight_** as time pass by she was really getting curious why she needs to go to the town hall clock.

After hours pass by it was time for her to go She put on a top she knew Danny liked and headed out to the town hall, only to find yet another box. It was the same as all the other she has found before, she opened the lovely red ribbon opened the box and found a ticket to One of her favourite places. She smiled as she read the card that came along with it. "**_Ok, I know I promised I'd meet you here, but you know about absence and the heart growing fonder right? You have a ticket, and I have a ticket, and this is where we will finally meet_** On the ticket was the details to her favourite theatre production Wicked. Lindsay's mind reeled, and as she turned around, she noticed something else She noticed on a bench not far from where she was standing a red rose with a short poem on it that read

"_**Loving you, Lindsay, makes me make feel free,  
Keep searching I promise you will find me**"_ Lindsay smiled

Days later she stood outside the theatre doors, she looked at her watch and when she looked up again she could have sworn she saw a familiar face she walked closer to see if what she saw was true, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the frame of his glasses she tapped him on the shoulder only to discover it wasn't him at all "**_Miss Monroe, for you_**" said the strange man as he handed her yet another box which was wrapped in the same way as before and had a little note that read **_don't worry. I'm here. Go inside_**

Lindsay walked inside, she sat down in the seat number her that her ticket said, all of a sudden she heard **_Miss Monroe...these are for you_**. She was handed a dozen of the most beautiful red roses. With a note that said **_Roses are red, violets are blue,...ah screw this poem, Lindsay, I love you_** As she was reading _"**Roses are red, violets are blue**,"_ she was giggling but when she got to the  
_**"...ah screw this poem, Lindsay, I love you.**"_ part her heart skipped a beat or two,  
she was overwhelmed with emotions and started looking for Danny in every direction, until the show had finally started. When the first scene had begun, she heard someone yell **_"Lindsay!" _**before she knew it his lovely, leather-jacketed body slid into the plush chair beside her. His cologne hit her

**Lindsay**: **_"mmm, you smell great". _**

**Danny**: **_"I see you got my flo-"_**  
**Lindsay** interrupted him, voice almost a whisper, **_"I love you too." _**

He smiles sheepishly as he gazes at her adoringly both oblivious of their surrounding, when suddenly the curtain rose and the audience around them broke into applause, Though Lindsay and Danny both felt everyone was clapping for them Lindsay blushed and looked down and started to say **_"Danny I..." _**but when she looked up Danny acted nonchalantly, clapping his hands in unison with the crowd, as though nothing is going on.

Lindsay was confused So she turned her eyes to stage with everyone else Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her hand and as Lindsay looked down, Danny took her hand and gave it a light squeeze his warmth made her shiver along with the frantic beating of her heart. She squeezed him back tenderly and smiled.

God, she wasn't dreaming, she now knew she wasn't dreaming so she smiled again as her eyes went back to the production.

Danny slowly moved towards Lindsay and whispers into Lindsay's ears **_"I meant every word I said in my note" _**she snuggled into his arms and they watched the whole show like that. Once the show had finished they entered the lobby holding hands, she turned round to say sorry to a man she'd bumped into, but when she turned round Danny was gone, she opened her bag to get out her cell when she noticed another box.

Lindsay walked over to the table that the box was on, a light smile crossed her face when she opened the box to find a necklace similar to the one she was looking at during the robbery crime scene with the Holly's and a note that said **_"Don't even think about it, Montana. Tonight's fun has just started"_**. She kept on reading...

**_If you come outside, you'll see what I mean." _**Lindsay opened up the swinging glass doors, she looked up to see Light, fluffy, perfect white snow sifting down, some of it clung to her lashes it was all perfect.

She looked around for her next clue 3 children approach her and gave her the next clue Attached to the 3 balloons the children were holding were 3 envelopes red, blue and green were the colour of the balloon then one children ask her to pick one so choose the colour she smiled nervously at the kid, and chose to open the blue envelope first. She always liked the way he looked in a blue shirt. She found... a pin?! **_"Ok, this is crazy"_**, she thought as she busted the balloon. A coin fell softly into the snow Lindsay bent down into the snow, only what she thought was a coin was actually a locket, and inside that locket was an inscription which read, **_"Be Mine 4Ever. D"_**. Lindsay smiled, when suddenly she heard someone calling her name, **_"Lindsay" _**She glanced to her left, and then she heard it on her right. The unmistakable sound of his voice he started to approach her making her heart beat faster. He took her hand and said **_"Follow me." _**They ran 2 blocks to a local park, when they got there Lindsay was surprised to see a beautiful horse-drawn carriage was waiting there for them she could not believe it as Danny took her hand and helped as she breathlessly climbed into the cab where he took the seat next to her, she snuggled into his arms for the second time that night. It was cold and God, it just felt so right...He kissed the red tip of her nose. "**_Ready for a ride?"... _**Lindsay smiled at Danny and nodded. The carriage ride seemed like dream to her, the snow falling, the way the lights fell onto the ground, and most importantly the fact that she shared it with Danny. When the carriage stopped Lindsay looked up to see they were in her favourite spot in the Bozeman park, a little park bench surrounded in roses Lindsay was astonished, barely able to say a word. She wanted to tell him a lot of things, but she only could came up with:

**Lindsay**: "**_ok, this is just a little too much.._**.".

**Danny**: **_"Too much?" _**he replies with a grin. **_"Remember you still have two envelopes left" _**Lindsay replies "**_How do you know so much about me and my life here? I've never talked about Montana_**

**Danny**: "**_Remember you once told me that I seemed to know a little bit more than my average CSI?" _**he winked. "**_I just got my sources" _**

He handed her a red envelope Lindsay opened the envelope and a key fell out, he then handed her the green envelope.

When she opened the green envelope, she noticed that is was unusually heavier then the other. She opened it to find small thin box, she used the key from the other envelope to open it and find an engagement ring.

It was simple yet elegant, nothing flashy though really beautiful Lindsay is in shock. Not wanting to assume anything, she looks into Danny's eyes not knowing what to say.

**Danny: "_I shouldn't have let you go I know you needed to sort some things out, but damn Lindsay my heart was aching without you listen I know it's sudden but being here with you..' _**Danny paused and smiled. **_"I can't even describe it. You're all I want Lindsay, you make me whole"_** overwhelmed by his words she threw himself into his arms the embrace was sweet and intense, but while Lindsay was somehow gaining time to put her thoughts and emotions together, Danny was anxious to know. He held her face close to his and asked:

Danny: **_"so, what do you say ?_**

Lindsay: she smiled at him and said " **_Danny, I'm completely overwhelmed, I mean, I never thought, even in my most romantic teenager fantasies that I would deserve that much for a man to..." _**

**Danny:**interrupted her_: "**Believe me, it's worth every second, every effort, every detail...if you could only see your face right now **_

**Lindsay: _But Danny, there are so many things you need to know about me and I'm afraid you might change your mind if you knew..."_**

Danny: interrupting her again_**," It's ok, I have a lifetime to learn more about you, and from what I DO know now, I'm loving it very much** _she took his hand and placed it round her waist

**Lindsay**: **_"A-are you really sure this is what you want Danny? There's no going back"_**

...He answered her with his lips. The kiss was rough, assaulting, and never better

As their kiss broke apart,

Danny: staring lovingly into her eyes and said **_"You have been dealing with a lot and still have a lot more to take care of, but I needed you to know how I felt and that I was going to be here for you no matter what. I'm not going to pressure you or demand an answer right this second, But please believe me when I say, I've never been more sure of how I feel about you." _**

**Lindsay**: breaking into tears, although feeling happier than ever Through her mumbling, blubbering, adorable sobs, she said **_"yes Danny... yes.."_ **and crawled back into his arms **Danny: **whispering into her ear: **_"I love you so much Montana. And for the record, I'll try and make you the happiest woman ever every day of my life and I'll be there to catch you when you fall, Linds--." _**

**Lindsay**: interrupting **_"Danny you don't have to, I've already fallen and you've already caught me."_** Lindsay smiled and looked Danny straight in his eyes...there were tears in the tough New-Yorker's eyes now too. A tear rolled down Danny's cheek and Lindsay ever so gently brushed it away with a "**_What now Mr. tough guy?" _**they laughed and fell back into their embrace

**Danny: _"guess tough guys also have their sensitive side, huh?" _**

**Lindsay: **while wiping away her own tears." **_Well, you'd better keep it secret", _**

Danny replied with a grin. He jumped off the carriage and raised out a hand to help Lindsay. He took her in his arms and started walking towards the bench.

**Lindsay: _"Isn't this a dejà-vu?"_** she said with a big smile.

**Danny: _"Yeah, look at these tracks...which reminds me you still owe me a dinner..." _Lindsay**: interrupting him with a sweet kiss **_"Know what? I'm already the happiest woman ever _**She grinned up at him as he gently set her down on the bench.

**Danny: **Having no more tears to shed, he said _**" you know what Montana? I'm the happiest man that ever lived .**" _They sat like that till dawn until Suddenly Danny's cell phone rang.. He groggily looked at the caller id. It was Mac. Jumping back to reality, Danny was fully awake now.

**Danny: _"Hey Montana" _**he said stroking her cheek he nudged her again**_..."Lindsay, come on honey, wake up."_**

Lindsay: dreamily looks at Danny **_"I wish we didn't have to go and that we could just stay here for a little while longer.."_**

Danny: smiled **_"I have to go" _**as he laid her down on the bench where she fell asleep again.

When she woke up she found herself lying on Danny's jacket (which had been made lovingly into a pillow) and a bunch of roses and a blueberry muffin beside her She put Danny's jacket on, oh its smell gave her goose bumps, and started walking (thank God Danny took care of the carriage) remembering each detail while eating the muffin. She arrived home with a man jacket on, a bunch of flowers and a great silly smile on her face. She crossed her finger hoping no one's awake But the only one who greeted her was the cat.

**Lindsay: _"Hey Mittens," _**she whispered, **_"Guess what"_**

She sat down with the cat and went through her whole evening unaware of what was going on in the Barn while making herself comfortable in the couch, a lighter fell off Danny's jacket pocket... Lindsay picked up the lighter and ran her finger over it's smooth surface...

Lindsay: **_"I didn't know Danny smoked..." _**she said to herself...

Suddenly, she heard a shrill whining coming from the barn Lindsay recognized immediately that whining being a country girl he grew up used to whining and she could tell that one didn't belong to any of her parents' horses. It more sounded to her like it sounded like a wild, frightened horse in immense pain

She grabbed Danny's jacket and rushed out the door Lindsay races to the barn and throws open the barn doors and finds beautiful dark mare just about giving birth, so scared that she sought for refuge at Lindsay's barn. Lindsay shuddered. The mare was trembling, all covered in sweat. Lindsay's first thought was to look for help, but she remembered her parents went away to some friends' house for dinner. And she didn't dare to leave the poor animal alone. She needed her, and Lindsay herself could gladly count with some help too...Hardly thinking, her hand reached into her pocket for her cell phone and her fingers dialled Danny's number from memory. Her breath caught as he answered

**Danny**: **_"Messer"_**

**Lindsay**: **_"Danny, it's me." _**

**Danny: **immediately smiling. **_"Can't even go a whole morning without me Monroe?" _**

**Lindsay: _"Danny, I need your help_**

**Danny_: "what o you need Danny_**"

**Lindsay**: smiling **_"sorry Danny, I'm not thinking straight, I'm in trouble here and just dialled the first number that came to my mind.._**

**Danny: _"That's ok. I love being your first option. Calm down, will you? Now tell me, what's the matter? What's that noise, anyway?"_**

**Lindsay: **_"**you know a gorgeous pregnant mare came for shelter into my barn, and she's about giving birth and I'm all alone. Danny, I don't know how to help her. I'm freaking out...**_

**Danny: _aren't you the country girl?_**

**Lindsay**: **_Danny!_**

**Danny: _"I know, not funny. Hum, I'll tell you what I'll try and get as soon as I can but I'm in the middle of a case that's why I had to leave you this morning"_**

**Lindsay: **paused and thought. She had done this before, but it had been so long. She rushed inside and grabbed a blanket. She walked back only praying the mare would calm done. That was all she could do.

Danny**_: "Montana, are you still there ? _**

Lindsay drops the phone as the horse gets spooked and runs towards her, Lindsay screams while Danny's at the end of the phone saying **_Montana! Are you alright?? What's going on? Montana! Can u hear me? ... Lindsay!???" ...  
_**All Danny could hear was Lindsay's screams at the end of the line and he was beginning to get restless as he paces up and down, waiting for a response.  
He could wait no more so he rushed back to Lindsay's where he found her on the floor passed out

**Danny: "_Montana, you okay" _**

**Lindsay_: "no I think I've hurt my shoulder"_**

**Danny: "_I mean I leave for a morning and look what happens"_**

**Lindsay: "_I couldn't think of any other way to have you back this fast_"  
Danny**: **_"I can see that. How's your shoulder?"_**  
**Lindsay: _"Much better now. Did I put you into trouble? Mac knows you're here?"_  
Danny: _"It's fine. The important thing is that you are ok. Plus, I have plans for tonight. Remember you owe me a dinner?"_**

They share a long passionate kiss full of keen desire. Laying in the straw and keep going is not far from any of their minds, but the sound of the hoofs of the newborn colt distracts them.

**Lindsay: _"Look, he's trying to stand up."_**  
**Danny: _"Is it male? Any names in mind"_**

**Lindsay: _"I have one in particular…"_**  
**Danny**: **_"Well"_**

**Lindsay: **grinned cheekily. **_"Well..."_**

**Danny interrupted. _"-don't even say what I think you're going to say."_**

**Lindsay: **rolled her eyes. "**_He's cute, I think he suits the name 'Danny' perfectly_**

**Danny**: (placing hands on his hips) **_"C'mon, you can't do me that..._**  
**Lindsay**: (grinning**_) "Sure I can. What about convincing me of the contrary?_**  
**Danny**: **_"Hmm, sounds good. I have a whole evening ahead. (Helps her stand up) Now let's go check out your shoulder."_**  
**Lindsay**: (Getting out the barn) **_"I need to find out whose mare is this. Just to put its owner at ease."  
_Danny**: **"_That can wait. First thing first"_**

**Lindsay: _"no, my arm can wait"_**

**Danny:** **_"were getting married Montana I need you in one piece"_**

(Danny picks Lindsay up and carries her to his car where he then drives to the nearest hospital

at the hospital)  
**Nurse:** "**_Name please?"_**  
**Lindsay:** "**_Mon- err…"_**  
**Danny:** (grins)  
**Lindsay:** (mock frown)**_ "Don't say anything". _**(to nurse) **_"Lindsay, Monroe"._**  
**Danny:** "**_Just think, soon that'll be Lindsay Messer_**." (brushes some hair of her face with a smile"

**Nurse: **follow me  
Danny carried Lindsay all the way to her ward, both wearing huge grins and receiving them from random passers-by who knew what the pair were feeling

**One hour and a half later...**

**Lindsay**: "**_ok, this is putting my patience into test"_**..  
**Nurse**: (coming in**_) "Miss Monroe? The doctor has established a painkiller treatment and overnight observation period."  
_Lindsay**: **_"What?! This can't be true…"_**  
**Danny**: (kissing her forehead) **_"It's ok, I'll take care of you."_**  
**Lindsay_: "I'm sorry Danny, sure this isn't the evening you planned"_**

**Danny:** **_"I have an idea... (walks to door) I'll be right back."_**  
**Lindsay:** **_"Danny?" _**(frowns in confusion) **_"Where are you going? What are you up to?"_**  
**Danny:** **_"Wouldn't you like to know, Montana" _**(winks with smirk before closing door)

Lindsay grabs her cell to call her parents

**Twenty Minutes later**

**Danny**: **_"Montana thought since we could not go out for dinner I would bring the dinner to you."_**

**Lindsay**: (looks worried) **_"Danny after I got off the phone to my parents the doctor told me"_**

**Danny:** **_"Lindsay? What is it?" _**(goes over to her and sits on bed)  
**Lindsay: _" I.. uh, well-- I'm pregnant"_**

**Danny:** err faints  
**Lindsay:** **_"Danny?! Daniel Messer!!"_**  
mumbling from Danny  
**Lindsay:** **_"Hey, cowboy"! _**(rolls eyes)

**Lindsay: _"I'm sorry about this…"_**  
**Doctor:** **_"It's OK I see stuff like this every week"_**

Doctor speaks to Lindsay about her pregnancy when Danny regain consciousness

**Doctor: _"back with us are you Mr Messer"_**

**Danny: _"yeah I think so I'm just getting used to there being a little Montana soon"_**

**Lindsay**: "**_or little Messer"_**

The doctor and a nurse help Danny sit down on a chair, next to Lindsay's bed.  
**Doctor**: "**_Sir, are you all right?"_**  
**Danny**: "**_I'm fine, I guess, thanks"._**  
**Doctor**: "**_Then, I'll leave you alone. You need to talk._**  
**Nurse**: **_"I'll bring some water_**" (leaves)

**Danny:**(sits down on end of bed pale as milk**_)"So what are we gonna do? "_**

**Lindsay:** **_"I don't know"_**

Lindsay: (waves hand in Danny's face) "**_Danny?"_**  
(no response so Lindsay leans over and kisses him)  
**Danny**: **_"Sorry 'bout passing out and all.."_**  
**Lindsay:** **_"It's alright."_**  
**Danny:**(chuckles) **_"I thought the girl was supposed to be sleeping beauty?"_**  
**Lindsay**: **_"Yeah. Well, tough guy, I just told you that we are having a baby"_**

_**Danny**: **"Linds, I want that baby, I really do, it's just that"**_

Flashback to that eventful night, where they were standing in front of Lindsay's front door...

**Lindsay:** (Starts crying) "**_Everything you've done, it's just so sweet even paying for the taxi…"_**

**Danny:** **_"It's only the best for you now. "_**

**Lindsay:** **_"You know my parents aren't home, do you want to come in?"_**

Danny looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out whether or not it was a good idea. But his heart screamed at him to do something when he kissed her, causing her to end up pinned to the door

**Danny: **_"**Are you sure you want me to come in, Montana?"**  
_**Lindsay**(Thinks to herself: "hell, of course I do" but mumbles): **_"Yes, its kinda cold in here.…"  
_Danny**_: "**Ok"**  
_**Lindsay**_ turns around and takes her keys out of her purse, her heart beating so frantically she only hopes she hits the lock at the first time_

Danny and Lindsay enter the house where its freezing so Lindsay goes and starts a fire

**Danny: _"I've got another way to keep warm"_**

Danny goes to Lindsay and they start making out

**Lindsay: _"I think I like your way better"_**

Danny goes to break apart as they go near the stairs. Lindsay captured his lips with just a _'**Talk'**_ Kiss. **_'not needed' _**He nodded slightly as he lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs, giving Lindsay time to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss his jaw line, leaving the passionate feelings like a trail on his skin...Lindsay only stopped kissing Danny's neck once upstairs, just to stammer a faltering **_"second door, left_**

_**They fell down on the bed, where Lindsay fumbled with Danny's belt.. **_

_**Danny worked his way up to Lindsay's blouse, and started unbuttoning while caressing the interior of her left ear with the tip of his tongue**_

_**Lindsay's breath became shallow as she tried to regain breath from the amounts of gasps, whimpers and moans that he was drawing out of her with his hands and his mouth-- that talent mouth that was currently kissing it's way down her stomach and over her navel. Her eyes closed and she ran her hand into his hair Lindsay was feeling an utter urgency inside, her womb contracting and relaxing as if having and independent entity of its own. She couldn't resist any longer so she grabbed Danny's shoulder and somehow managed to place herself on top of him to catch her breathe back**_

_**Danny smirked up at her but ceased to even think when she lowered her hand down his stomach and over his boxers. Deciding that if he didn't do something now he was going to loose it right then and there he flipped her back onto her back, sliding off her jeans in the process. She gasped when his hand came in contact with her bare leg, but it was not the only thing pressed so hard against her thigh, knowing he wasn't going to let her take charge she pulled his head to hers and kissed him roughly but pouring deep emotions that were overwhelming her... but it could have been pure lust, at that point all sexual feelings felt the same toward him... she wanted him**_

_**And Danny wanted her too. He began getting apart from her face, so she had to make efforts to lean upwards and follow the track of her own taste onto his mouth. Danny smiled realizing her desperate catch of his mouth. When Lindsay's shoulder was detached enough from the bed, Danny struggled to unfasten her bra while their tongues tangled in the sweetest junction. Danny caressed Lindsay's arms while pulling down the strips. She got the shivers down her spine and along her body, uttering a lusty exhale as her nipples got erected**_

_**He ran his hands slowly down over her breast, gently teasing her. She arched her back wanting him to touch her more, kiss, suck.. as her need for him grew deeper. Danny gave in and latched his mouth onto her left nipple as Lindsay half gasped half moaned, and Danny felt pride in the fact that he was the cause of her pleasure. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw he was more clothed that she would have liked, so lifting her legs and locking her ankles behind his back so pushed down his boxers with her toes causing Danny to momentarily stop, he lifted his hips allowing them to slide off. Instead of looking at Danny's face she stared in awe until realizing that she was staring and blushed, Danny didn't comment... it turned him on too much, Lindsay Monroe was in awe of him, he felt like he was on a cloud... he felt just as in awe of her, in-fact he worshipped her... that being why he was taking his time, exploring her... and... loving her they rolls over so Lindsay was on top so she started kissing Danny started at his neck kissing that then slowly start kissing the rest of him reaching his navel then she went up again but as much as she wanted to go a step further, Lindsay felt the need to play along with Danny a little bit. She smiled at him and began her way down his ear, the his neck, then his right arm, rolling her tongue over his tattoo, then his chest, his right nipple, the hair in his torso. She took her time to smell every bit of him, to taste every piece of his skin, to enjoy all the course of her own drool. Danny's heart was beating so hard that his dog tags kept jingling even when she stopped to kiss him so he could taste his own sweat. Lindsay broke the kiss apart, Danny's lips remained half open as she started again her way down there, her eyes closed, his left fingers pressing her back, his right fingers tangled in her hair He licked his lips in anticipation as his self control wavered. Lindsay kissed lower... and lower yet. She heard his breath hitch as she gently let her hot breath surround his shaft. But then she stilled, climbing her way back up to his face she kissed him again, this time slow, not to arouse him... just wanting to kiss him. He smiled and wiped some of the sweat that was on her brow. She smiled back and saw the question in his eyes which she silently accepted by another kiss. Once again she was on her back as he slowly advanced into her, penetrating her sweetly though firmly. She groaned with passion, much for Danny's pleasure, who started moving rhythmically inside her as his tags hit Lindsay's chin. Danny leant over her neck and kissed it right below her ear. "I love you", he whispered. "I do". Then he looked at her straight into her eyes, as he started moving faster. She could feel him inside her, she was despairingly helpless, enjoying every second, holding his back and pushing his hips against hers, as if afraid she was living a dream. "I love you too" she gasped. He started panting and Lindsay felt relieved because she was about coming also. "I love you Messer" she grumbled. "I do Lindsay and Danny came at the same time with Danny still kissing Lindsay after they finished they fell asleep in each others arms**_

Back at the hospital after Lindsay and Danny remembers how she got pregnant

**Lindsay: **what are you saying Danny are you not excited

**Danny** replies: Well let's just say its a shock

**Lindsay:** Oh. (goes quiet)  
**Danny:** A good one! (pulls her into his arms)  
**Lindsay:** You sure about this? I mean, it's a baby.. and a baby is a shock, a bad thing ?

**Danny**: _look at her intently and replies _" no just a surprise I guess its a good job I love you isn't it " and he kisses her on the forehead

Lindsay starts to speak when Danny's phone rings its Mac

**Danny:** Messer. Hey Mac.  
_'How's everything going with Lindsay? Did you sort out whatever you had to rush off for?'_

**Danny:** Mac listen before you start telling me I got to come into work, I can't...(Mac speaking)...You'll find out soon enough

**Danny: **Still sorting it out Montana she has dislocated her shoulder and we've just  
Lindsay mouths to Danny not to tell him about the baby  
**Danny**: sorry Mac can I ring you back ok ,  
**Danny**: turning to Lindsay " why don't you want me to say anything about the baby"  
**Lindsay: Listen** my family don't know, your family don't know, they don't even know we're engaged yet!

**Danny:** Okay. Do you want to meet my parents?  
**Lindsay:** You're serious?  
**Danny:** (smiles) Of course... I love you remember.  
**Lindsay:** How could I forget, cowboy

Danny starts kissing Lindsay when the nurse comes in to take some blood to run some tests when the nurse leaves  
**Lindsay**: I guess we should meet my parents as they are closer  
**Danny**: okay Montana what ever you want wanna call them now ?  
**Lindsay**: okay then they are gonna love you  
**Danny**: hope so I mean your pregnant before were married I hope there not religious

**Lindsay**..."well...I take it I've never mention that my dad's great with a shot gun" she grins

**Danny:** Great... just great

**Danny**: do you think hell notice if I wear a bullet proof vest when we tell him  
**Lindsay**: don't be silly he will have to love you because I love you so much  
**Danny**: well that's a good job  
**Lindsay**: what about your parents ?  
**Danny**: trust me you'll fit right in as long as you eat real food and love me

**Lindsay:** (smiles) Well, that's easy then... cause I do.  
**Danny:** And I know you eat like a horse, so that'll be easy too.  
**Lindsay:** (gasp) DANNY!  
**Danny:/** (kisses her) I'm just kidding Montana

Danny and Lindsay fall asleep together and are woken up in the morning by Mac, Stella, hawkes and flack who came to see if Lindsay was okay  
Danny nudges Lindsay awake

**Mac**: So you kept this a secret  
Lindsay and Danny look at each other and

**Danny** replies: "We've got a bigger one..." looks lovingly at Lindsay and says "you want to tell or should I#

**Lindsay: We're** getting engaged!!And

**Mac & Stella:** Congratulations. (Followed by the same from Flack and Hawkes)  
**Lindsay:** Thank you guys. Oh I'm pregnant too. Oh and can one of you please get me some fries and a burger, I hate hospital food.  
Stella, Flack Mac and Hawkes look completely shocked

**Stella**: congrats Lindsay I don't know what to say  
she goes up to them both and gives them a hug followed closely by everyone else  
**Flack**: its about time you guys congratulations  
**Lindsay**: he finally convinced me that he was the guy for me  
**Danny**: and I realised I could not do any better

**Hawkes:**(starts laughing)Oh I get it, where's the hidden camera.  
(everyone starts laughing in agreement)  
**Lindsay: **Unless you're on about CCTV, there is none

**Hawkes**: so your really getting married and having a baby  
**Danny: **what you think we made it up ask him he'll tell you  
doctor walks in  
**Hawkes: **so doc are they having a baby  
doctor: yes they are, in fact I'm about to do a ultrasound now if they want you two you can stay and see it  
**Flack:** OOOOH. YAY!  
Everyone looks at him.  
**Danny:** Flack, that's _my_ fiancée and _my_ baby.  
Flack clears his throat and blushes.  
**Mac:**(turns to Flack and Hawkes) Okay, you two... let's leave them some privacy, I don't think Lindsay wants her male colleagues staring into her uterus.  
**Stella:** (smiles)  
**Lindsay:** You can stay Mac. Me and Danny were planning on asking you

**Danny: **(looks at Mac) Would you and Stella like to be Godparents?

**Stella**: id love to  
**Mac**: so would I it would be an honour  
**Lindsay**: wow that's cold

while the doctor puts the gel on Lindsay's stomach to do the ultrasound Mac and Stella leave the room

**Doctor**: congratulations they both look healthy  
**Danny and Lindsay **together: they ?  
**Doctor**: congratulations your having twins


End file.
